Armin x Reader Chapter 3 Smut
by Cleo Prince
Summary: This smut chapter was taken down on DA so i'm uploading it here for people.


"(y/n)." you looked up at him when he growled your name. His hand was suddenly on the back of your neck and suddenly his lips were on yours. He forced his tongue past your lips and explored your mouth. After a moment of shock you melted… you knew this was what you had wanted all along. One hand went back to those perfect abs while the other wrapped around his shoulder and neck to support yourself as he wrapped one arm around you waist and leant into you, to get better access to your mouth.

Your heart fluttered at his touch, his lips, the soft grunts he was releasing from deep in his throat… this was where you belonged… this was home.

"Armin…" You said with shaky breaths, your leg was started to give way and you supported yourself more heavily on him.

"(y/n)…" he responded moving his soft lips off your chapped and damaged ones, along your jaw line, kissing your cheek bones before, he moved to your neck.

You gently pushed him back, but still holding on to hold yourself up. "Armin." You said again, trying to be more forceful, but as he was, at that moment, sucking a rather…sensitive spot on your neck, your voice came out more breathy and flustered than forceful. He did pull away though, feeling the push on his chest. Pulling you up right with him, you kept hold of him for support. Taking long, deep breaths you steadied yourself.

"(y/n)," Armin looked at you with wide blue eyes, "You're really here right?" he asked.

"Of course I am silly." You smiled. "You really think you could possibly imagine me?" you asked.

"I have plenty of times before." He said, a soft blush on his cheeks, he was still the same old Armin, shy and blushing.

"Ok," you said, "but was I like this?" you asked gesturing to your new, hardened worn appearance, running a hand though your long (h/c) locks.

He shook his head, "You were like you were before." He admitted.

"Are you disappointed?" You asked softly, stepping back now your leg could support you.

He pulled you back, nuzzling the crook of your neck. "Of course not, you're the real you, I could never imagine this, your scent, how you feel under my fingers," Soft cold fingers slipped under the back of your loose shirt making you shiver at the contact, "how you feel under my lips." He said kissing your neck.

"Armin." You moaned his name softly; gripping his shirt as waves of pleasure ran thought your body thanks to his trailing fingers and warm lips.

"(y/n)," he muttered into your shoulder, "I love you." You froze when he spoke and felt his pause too, he pulled back and held you at arm's length to take in your face. Your face was flushed and your (e/c) eyes swam with emotion. "Even since before you were missing, still now, (y/n) I never forgot you even for a moment!"

"Armin." You breathed; you rested your hands on his chest and looked up into his blue eyes. "Me too, I've always loved you, thinking about you was what kept me going out there."

He pulled you back to him again, his lips on yours. His hands were under your shirt again and he kissed you with a harsher, feverish passion. "A-A-Armin." You moaned as he moved back to your neck, sucking hard on your pulse, marking you as his.

"I've wanted to do this since we were cadets." He growled, his hands drifting down your body to cup your ass.

"Armin." You groaned out his name, "Not-not here."

He smirked against your neck and suddenly you were in his arms, bridal style. You squeaked in surprise and he smiled down at you. There was little door at the back of his office, that led to his sleeping quarters.

He set you down near the bed and you could see him slowly losing his confidence. There was a heavy blush on his cheeks as he looked at you, lust evident in his eyes, but he wasn't moving anymore. You smiled and lipped to the bed, you sat on the edge and slowly, making sure Armin was watching, you unbuttoned your shirt. "Armin…" You called softly, as the last button undid and the shirt fell open revealing your covered chest. His eyes widened but he stayed still. "Come here." You told him, speaking as softly and sexily as you could.

He moved forward and you shuffled backward so he could get between your legs. You reached forward for his face and brought it forward so your lips could meet again. God he was heck of a kisser. He crawled up onto the bed and on top of you, hands either side of your head as your lips and tongues danced between you. He was so hesitant with you, just like he had always been with everyone before, but you had a plan, you needed him and you needed him now. As you both pulled away for air, a trail of saliva still connected your mouths you felt him move to get off of you. But you were too quick, you gripped him shoulders and twisted, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist. "Armin? What's the matter?" You asked.

"(y/n), you're injured…" he said through gritted teeth. "I can't do that to you."

"Armin." You breathed, his eyes locked with your at the thick need that coated your voice. "I survived Seven years outside the wall, alone."

"Exactly, you need to rest and recover." He said.

"I've slept for two days since I got here, I came straight to see you Armin… you… the moment I knew where you were!" You told him as loudly as you dared in the privacy of the little room. "I missed you Armin. Can't you see I want this!" you let out an exhausted sighed and dropped you head to his shoulder, drifting your lips over the sensitive skin and nipping lightly at his pulse. You felt him shudder and his hands moved over you back to grip at your hair.

"(y/n)," he growled, switched the positions so he was on you again. Devouring your mouth with his, fast and hungry as his hands removed the cloth that hid your breasts from him.

"I never thought you would be this dominating." Your giggle cut short with a moan as this hot mouth left your mouth and covered your left nipple and sucked. You arched your back into him as his hand moved to your other breast and fondled roughly with it. "A…Armin!" you gasped out his name.

"(y/n) you won't be able to stop me now!" he told you roughly as he moved down your body to work off your trousers, trailing his tongue down your body, swirling around your bellybutton ad making you gasp when he delved in briefly before moving on.

He undid you trousers and pulled them down, along with your underwear. "Armin…" You moaned as his tongue flicked over your core. You were in heaven but he was still fully clothed. "Your…Clothes."

He pulled away with a blush. He stepped away from the bed as he started to unbuckle the belts that were strapped across his body. You sat up and watched him; he slowly striped each piece of clothing. His cock was hard… and bigger than you had ever imagined. He crawled back on top of you, his hands roaming all over your body, in moments he had you in a shuddering mess of moans and mewls. He pushed him finger into you, curling it inside of you as you panted out his name. He added another finger, leaning over you. You screamed your release into his shoulder. As your breath evened out you suckled on his neck, leaving a deep bruise. "You're mine now Armin." You cooed.

He smiled softly down at you and kissed you softly. "I'm going to make you mine (y/n)," he said, his eyes and voice clouded and thick with lust and desire… you did that to him and that made you feel like the most powerful person in the world. You smiled up at him and gripped his shoulders as he pushed himself deep into you.

Pain shot through you and you breathed heavily. Armin breathed against you as you waited for the pain to subside. When it did you whispered Armin's name into his ear and he looked into your eyes, you gave him a nod. He pulled out slightly then pushed back in. you cried out in pleasure. Taking this as a signal you were happy, which you were, he started to move, faster then slow and gentle again. Rocking your hips with him you both worked you way up to your climaxes. As you screamed his name Armin bit down on the connection between you neck and shoulder, marking you.

When he pulled out he lay out beside you, "My god (y/n)." he breathed.

"Armin…" you smiled weakly, you were so tired.

"It's ok (y/n)." he whispered. He skilfully moved you both up the bed and pulled the covers over you both. "I'm sorry for doing that while you're still injured." He muttered into your neck as he pulled you close to him.

"Silly Armin." You mumbled, your eyes slowly closing from tiredness. "I wanted it… I love you Armin. Goodnight."

"Silly," his laughter sent shivers down your spine, "I love you too, sleep well my love."

With those warming words you slipped into the arms of sleep… without ever leaving the arms of Armin Arlert, love of your life.


End file.
